youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
It's Alex Clark
Alex Clark (born February 1, 1985FamousBithdays.com 27 April 2016TheFamousPeople.com12 April 2018), known by his YouTube username ItsAlexClark, is an American YouTuber, comedy vlogger, and cartoonist who primarily uploads videos of animations. He created his channel on December 2, 2009, but didn't begin uploading videos until the 7th. He currently has over 2 million subscribers. Currently, he has a team that helps him manage his channel and make animations. Alex is a 2017 streamy nominee and the recipient of 4 people’s choice awards. Alex began his entertainment career as a street performer in Boston, Massachusetts. After several years of posting random content types including news videos , sketches, and parodies he settled on animation in December of 2012. His transition to animation came after watching several Swoozie videos which reignited his childhood love of animation. Alex is a self taught animator which is evident given his noticeable progress over the years. He is also an avid gamer and often posts about his fascination with his favorite gadget. The nintendo Switch. Characters Four minutes into "My Hot Babsitter Made Me A Man the teacher who appeared at 2:38 whom Bobby said was sexy appears to be whom Alex's babysitter was working for, as she answers the door and he addresses her as Mrs. Haisley. ] * Darryl stole his mone when Darryl was supposed to reserve a spot to eat at a restaurant, where Alex's babysitter, and Alex was dating * Alex's little sister (the devil) first highschool friend * Ariel was his first girlfriend got via mariokart she has red hair *His current girlfriend has black hair * His first kiss was with a girl called Dorothy * Bobby is his friend. *also another friend with glasses named Billy Star Butterfly Inconsistencies 13 December 2017 Two minutes 46 seconds into "My Secret Babysitter Relationship" he says "there was a Nintendo DS in the bag" when describing how in middle school he visited his younger sister's babysitter's younger brother in the hospital. The Nintendo DS was released in 2004, and someone born in 1985 would be roughly 19 years old at that time. It is possible he meant the Game Boy Color, which was released in 1998, when someone born in 1985 would be 13 years old, which is how old Alex says he was when the relationship with the babysitter began. *4m23s into the same video, the babysitter refers to a "Stussy S". The Wikipedia article on this only dates back to 2017 although KnowYourMeme says it occurred in the 1980s. There is a 1 December 2010 refernece to it as a Stussy S, but no known verbal reference to it like that from the 90s when Clark would have been in Middle School. It is possible that he was only paraphrasing and that she had called it something else like 'Superman S'. **in part 4 Alex affirms he was still "in the seventh grade" during the story arc List of Subscriber Milestones *Alex hit 1 million subscribers on October 4, 2017. *Alex hit 2 million subscribers on January 20, 2018. Controversies 2016 Vidcon It is widely believed that Jaiden was referring to Alex as the one who showed her face. In Jaidens "why I don't have a face reveal" video, she mentioned how she requested to censor her face out. While Jaiden kept this person's name private, many speculate that she was speaking about Alex. Her decision to not show her face in Alex's video, came about when she realized that she did not want people to see her at her lowest point(at the time she had an eating disorder). she mentioned how she approached the person and requested to censor her face out. Which at first was allowed, but after Jaiden had spent an hour editing the videos in question, he eventually denied this request. Even after she explained to him the main reason that she didn't want to show herself in the video, Alex still denied her request. People believe that this person was Alex due to the fact that previously Jaiden and the odds1out were following Alex on Twitter and are currently not. This is also due to the fact that she mentions that the person filmed a lot of video of her which during this period Alex had the most public video of her. Alex has not issued a public apology, or response to the controversy. Jaiden had also appeared in many photos with fans, and friends, and also for less than a minute on the Youtube channel TiffyQuake (the vlogging channel of IHasCupquake). But no public video of her was as long as the one that Alex had posted of them It is worth noting that after vidcon 2016 Jaiden appeared in a few videos on Alex's channel including Pokemon Moon Problem and Ben and Beans: Beat Down the Clown. But these videos could have been pre-recorded. 2018 Pizza Challenge On 24th February 2018, as part of a regular series on his channel where Alex animates randomly generated suggestions sent to him on Twitter, with the results of the polls revealed to him live and where he animates them on the spot with a 45 minute time limit, he made a "Jaiden animations cry-eating pizza challenge". In this video showed Jaiden crying because there were pineapples on her pizza. He then removed the video after community backlash and issued a statement. Trivia *Alex probably doesn't like pineapple pizza Friends *Domics * Brian Hull Voices *swoozie *brewstewfilms *Mustache Wax *tonyvtoons References Category:YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers